24
by Gleedarrenfan18
Summary: When Charlie was 8 he was kidnapped. 24 years later hes still missing till now! Chapter Three Up Song Starts with goodbye is sung by Carrie Underwood
1. Flashbacks can bring back bad memories

CHAPTER 1

Thirty-two. He'll be thirty-two today. He would have two kids and a wife...but no. 

All because of the day. The day he was kidnapped. The day he's family's life was turned upside down.

Don walked up the front porch steps of his dad's house. He opened the door and smelled the sweet smell of fudge brownies.

"Dad" Don yelled into the house.

"In here Donnie" his dad yelled. Don walked through the living room and into the kitchen where he saw his dad cutting freshly made brownies.

"For his 32nd birthday."

"Dad-"

"I know there's a 99 chance he's... gone but-" Alan Eppes started crying "but ..there's a 1 chance he's alive maybe... maybe"

"...maybe maybe maybe! If we count up all the damn maybes he'll be here with us...maybe." Don started crying alot. "If I never gotten detention and I walked him home, Dad" More tears " I miss him also. All I got was detention."

(FLASHBACK)

"DONNIE" Margret yelled.15 year old Don Eppes ran up the stairs to his mother's room and walked into her bathroom whereMargret was putting on makeup.

"Ya mom?"

"Make sure you walk Charlie home from school ok?"

"Mom he's 8 years old! Can't he walk home? He's in High School." Don wined.

"NO! Not till he's thirteen. Got it?"

"Ya. I got it."

"Promise?" Margret pleaded as she put her eyeliner away.

"I promise."

"Good, now go to school. Hurry"

"CHARLIE!" Don yelled to his baby brother. 

Charlie is 8 and in the 10th grade.He's in the same school as Don and Don hates it.

"Comphing Donnie" Charlie tried to say. 

He ran up to Don. He had dressed himself and once again he had his shirt on backward. 

"Look! Me dwessed myself"

"First of all come here" Feeling angry...again 

Don led Charlie into his room."Turn your shirt around" 

Charlie did so. "And its coming not comphing and it's dressed myself not dwessed myself. Your in high school and still can't speak. Get it right! Got it?"

"Got it"

"Oh god your kidding me right? Come on lets go to school"

"School. School. School. Ya-"

"Charlie please..."

"Sorry."

They made there way down stairs.

"Bye mom. Bye dad" 

Don walked out of the house and down the stairs and stopped ."Come on Charlie"

"Bye mommy. Bye daddy"

"Bye you Guys. Donnie, hold Charlie's hand when crossing the street."

"Alright dad." The cross walk turned green. Charlie grabbed Don's hand. That time Don didn't care. They cross the street and Don let go of Charlie's hand.They went to class.

During lunch two jocks were messing with Charlie...again. They dragged Charlie behind a wallwere there were no teachers around. Charlie started to cry.

"Oh crying now you baby!" Rob said, 

"Stop it!" Rob slapped him. 

Charlie cried more.

"He said stop." Rob's brother Jake yelled, then punched him. Charlie fell to the floor and stopped crying.

They picked him up by his left arm and Charlie yelled the one word that came to mind when the bruises started to show.

Don was talking to his friend Abraham and his girlfriend Valessa and her friend Emily when they heard Charlie yell.

"DONNIE!" 

He heard the fear in his voice."Charlie!" Don yelled. 

Then turned to his friends. "You guys help me find him"

They searched for five minutes when the heard Abraham yell , "Don over here!"

Don ran to Abraham and saw Jake holding him and Rob slapping him.

"Rob! Stop it!"

Jake dropped Charlie and Charlie ran to Valessa. 

"Emily go get ice please."She did and brought it back to Valessa.

Valessa put it to Charlie cheek. "There you go." She reassured him. 

Charlie was crying and they all watched Don and Abraham beat the crap out of Jake and Rob. 

The Principal broke up the fight.

DING

Valessa and Charlie had the next class together and the last class...MATH!

Valessa saw the one thing she though she wouldn't see...a smile. On Charlie's face.

DING

School is over

"Where's Donnie?" Charlie asked Valessa. Valessa is holding Charlie's hand.

"He has detention. I'll walk you home. Ok?"

"Ok...What's your favourite colour?"

"Brown like your eyes."

"Mine too."

They were outside near the crosswalk when a large black van skided to a stop in front of them. One guy came out punched Valessa who fell down. Then Charlie started to run but the guy caught him. 

He put his hand on Charlie's mouth and his other hand around his chest and dragged him into the van. 

Charlie struggled.The door on the van closed and Valessa heard Charlie scream.

"I LOVE YOU DONNIE!"

The van left.People ran up to Valessa. She got helped up."What happened?" random people asked.She didn't listen. She called 9-1-1. 

"Don!" She thought. She ran from the people. Ran into the school and to the detention room. She swung open the door. 

Crying. 

Everyone stared at her. Don ran up to her.

"Valessa. What's wrong? Where's Charlie"

She just shook her head and looked down. 

Everyone heard sirens. Don ran outof the room. With Valessa in tow.

"Charlie." Don yelled. 

He's now out of school. He saw 10-12 police cars.

"Charlie. CHARLIE!" He saw everyone look at him. Then down.

"Don!" Valessa ran up to him. "Don. Look at me!"

He did so. She saw tears coming down his face.

"Don," She continued, "Charlie was kidnapped. A van came around and a guy punched me down."She pointed to the bruise on her cheek. "And dragged him into it and left. I'm so sorry."

"No.no.no.no.no this is a joke"

"No its not... I'm so sorry"

They hugged and Don's knees gave out. They both fell to the ground. Don still crying into Valessa's shirt.

"He said four words."

Silence

"I love you Donnie." 

Those words played in Don's head...

(End of flashback)

"Dad his last words were 'I love you Donnie.' I just wish I could've said I love you too. Dad, I couldn't. Now I will never get to."

"Donnie, he knows you love him"

"Promise?"

"I Promise."The father/son moment was interrupted by Don's phone. 

Don is an FBI Agent. He joined the FBI only to find his brother and send the bastards to jail...personally.

"Eppes." he answered.

"Don do you know a Jake and Rob Davenport?"

"Oh my god!"

"What is it?"

"Colby they're the ones who beat my brother up the day he disappeared"

"Don I'm sorry."

"Why are we talking about them?"

"Because they're the 89th street gang leaders"

"Oh ahha"

"89th street gang killed the Valentine family."

"I'll be there in 10"

"Ok"They hung up."I got to dad."

"Hey bring these for the team." Alan handed the brownies to Don.

" Thanks dad. I love you."

"You too, Donnie."

"Happy birthday Charlie." Don whispered to himself.


	2. My Dream Come True

A/N Sorry for the wait - teenager stuff plus a writers block! Good Luck! Hope you enjoy Numb3rs, coming back April 4th! Can't wait...Numb3rslover

Chapter2:

Don stepped out of the elevator onto the 7th floor up to his team.  
"David what do we got"  
"Jake interview room 1. Rob 2"  
"Ok. Put them into the same room"  
"Should we do that?" Colby asked, concerned.  
"YES! Do it NOW" Don held up a picture "This is Charlie,8, the last time I  
saw him he was getting beat up by them. They got kicked off the basketball team. They could  
be his killers. I want to be there when you guys interview them. Got it?"  
"You sure" Colby asked. Again."YES""Ok" Colby raised his hands in defeat."Lets go"  
They walked up to the door of interview room 1. Colby went in first. David second.  
Don took a deep breath then went in.  
"I'm Special Agent Colby Granger"  
"I'm Special Agent David Sinclair"  
"I'm team leader in charge known as Special Agent Don Eppes""  
"Charlie Eppes brother from High School. The one who got us kicked off the Basketball team. The one who ruined our future?" Jake asked.  
"The one and only"  
"Well we ruined your future"  
"How?" Colby asked.  
"By taking your best thing and hurting it" Rob spoke up.  
"What's that" David asked, interested.  
"Your Brother" The brothers answered together.  
"Where the hell is he" Don is angry now.  
"The last 24 years must have been hard. Huh?"  
"Yea it was but I got through it by sending bastards like you two away. Where is he"  
"Don't you want to know what we did to him"  
"No where is he?"  
"What did you do to him?" Colby asked. Don looked at him. Colby shrugged.  
"Well we beat him, punched him, kicked him" Don sunk into his seat. Jake went on laughing. Tortured, cut, burned, killed him and brought him back to life, oh and our favorite"  
"Raped him" Rob ended for Jake.  
"You What!"  
"Raped him. He was so scared. Calling for you. He still is."  
Don thought 'He was scared. Calling for me. What did he say?'  
"He's alive"  
"32 and breathing"  
"How do we know your telling the truth?" David spoke up still in shock.  
Jake took out his cell phone. Tapped a few keys. Turned his cell around and showed the agent a picture.  
"This was taken this morning. It's your brother 32"  
It was a picture of a curly black haired man wearing a gray sweatsuit. His eyes were closed and he  
was sleeping on a bloody cot. Bruising and cuts. Burns and strange marks all on his visible skin.  
"You son of a . Where is he?" Don yelled. Loud and his face was red.  
"We'll make a deal" Rob stated.  
"You're in a FBI interview room. Holding a FBI agent's brother hostage what the hell do your want?  
Your not getting released. None of you"  
"Don't care. We want his story on every radio and TV station. Got it?"  
"Ya. David?" Don signalled David to do it.  
"Wait!" David stopped. "Don's girlfriend. What was her name?  
Um."'Valessa' Ya. We want her interviewed too and we want to see her"  
Don got up and left without a answer. The agents followed.  
Don leaned against a wall and slid down. He had tears coming down his face.  
"Don what is it" David was really worried."Valessa..."

"Valessa?"  
"Shes dead"

"Dead?"

"yep. Car accident. 2 years ago"  
"What do we do?"  
"Hey guys" Megan Reeves came walking up to them and saw Don. Megan is the only girl on the team. But she doesn't mind. 

"Whats wrong"  
"I got it"  
"I know what your thinking" David spoke up  
"Yep. Megan looks like her" Don wiped away the tears and got up and stood there.  
"Like who?" Megan was really confused now.  
"We think we found Charlie"  
"Your brother?"  
"Ya but those sick bastards want his story on TV but we need Valessa" 

"Who?"

"My ex-girlfriend. She was... the last one to see Charlie"

"Oh!"

"Oh! But she's dead and you can take her place"  
With a moment's hesitation she agreed to it.  
"Ok let's go"  
Don told her all the information that she needs to know including the kidnapping info. They lead her to tthe interview room.  
She took all her stuff off.( gun, badge, etc.)Took a deep breath and walked in with Don on her side.  
"Valessa?" Rob is shocked.  
"Yep. Where's Charlie?"  
"Don't rush us" Jake stated trying to act cool  
"We have Valessa, the TV is ready. NOW WHERE THE HELL IS CHARLIE!" Don demanded while slamming is hand on the table making the brothers flinch. Don was angry. He hasn't seen Charlie  
in 24 years. Everynight he dreams about him in the worse positions. Buried alive, etc. He wants to find Charlie to mend his heart. But mostly his dad's heart. His mom died from cancer a few years ago. But the cancer didn't all kill her. Her broken heart helped.  
A lot.  
"Fine"


	3. Starts With Goodbye! Ends With Hello!

I was sitting on my doorstep.

I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand.

But I knew I had to do this and he wouldn't understand.

Don, Megan, Colby, and David were in Don's SUV on their way to Jake and Rob's cabin in the forest.

Don was driving and thinking about two months after he got the harsh news.

(FLASHBACK)

Don was sitting at home on the couch, crying.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Don was clicking the remote to find a good channel.

"Spongebob. No. David Letterman. No. News. Sure" he mumbled.

"In other news," The blonde reporter announced. "They are still on the look for 8 year old Charles Edward Eppes." Don sat up. A picture of Charlie showed up. "He disappeared 2 months ago from his High School. The car that took him was a large black van. Red chips on the bumper. Valessa Bic, a witness to the kidnapping, saw the license plate. It's reported to be BBall Guy. Any news call our hotline 1800missing. The family wants him home safe."

They showed a picture of his family next to Charlie's Photo. The Family Picture showed Margaret and Alan standing up in the back and Don and Charlie kneeling in front of them. Don had his arm around Charlie's neck. All smiling.

Don shut off the TV and ran to the bathroom, hand over his mouth. He leaned over the toilet and emptied out his stomach.

"Come home Charlie." he whispered after he was done.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

So hard to see myself without him. I felt a piece of my heart break.

Don turned off the music. He turned on the sirens and sped it up. He was determined to see Charlie alive.

It had been 24 hours without food or water cause no one has been there.

"Don I understand you want to see Charlie. You will but if… we don't make it?" Megan was in the front seat.

"Megan. What are you saying."

"Don't get your hopes up. Ok?"

"I haven't seen my brother in 24 years. 12 years was hard but I went to Quantico. Then my mom got sick. I came back and stayed. I never thought I would. But I did and she died. I lost my brother then my mom. Then I get a chance to see my brother again this time alive. I'm not going to lose that chance again."

"Ok. Speed it up" and Don did so.

Ten minutes later Don and the team, 24 police cars and an ambulance all arrived at the cabin. Don didn't bother turning off the engine. He ran up to the cabin with his hand on his gun.

"Charlie" He yelled into the seemingly empty house.

"Charlie" Megan yelled followed by David. Don again, and Colby. They searched the whole house. Don was really upset.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Dammit! Clear!" Don yelled as he kicked the chair. It fell over and a floorboard lifted up then down. They all stared. Then they all ran up to it. Colby stomped on one of the edges and it flew up. Colby caught it. Then they went to take the rest of the boards off when Don couldn't take it. He ran out of the cabin.

"What was that about" Colby asked, Confused.

"I don't know. Let's hurry." Megan answered. She was worried about her boss, too. But know she has to do this for him. The last board is off and they see a door.

But… they also see a laptop.

"What is this?" David asked.

"I don't know." Colby was also confused.

"I do. It needs a password." Megan did know.

"Dammit" David cursed.

Megan knew Charlie was down there.

"Charlie. Charlie. Are you down there?Charlie!"

No answer.

"Charlie. My name is Megan Reeves. I'm with the FBI"

No answer.

"David! Go get Don!"

David did so. Five minutes later Don and David came through the door.

"Don we've tried talking to him but he's not answering. We need a password to open the door. Maybe he knows it. Talk to him"

"Charlie. Charlie. Answer me Charlie"

No answer.

Da Da Da Da Da

" Me and Charlie use to do this. When Charlie and I got in a fight. To apologize we would knock on each other's door. Like this."

Da Da Da Da Da

He tried again.

Da Da Da Da Da

Da Da

They all just stared at the floor.

"Charlie are you there?"

No answer.

Da Da Da Da Da

Da Da

Da Da Da Da Da

Da Da

"Charlie!" Don looked happy. A grin showed on his face. His brother was answering.

"Donnie" Charlie said. He voice sounded hurt and scared. But mostly happy. "Donnie get me out of here."

"Charlie oh.my.god. Its you.

"Get me out of here. Please!" Charlie begged.

"Do you know the password?"

"Um let me think."

"Ok" Don spoke to Megan . "He's alive. It's really him."

"He's alive Don. Congratulations" They stayed silent for awhile.

"Donnie You still there?"

"I'm right here"

"Bball guy"

"Ok will try" Megan typed it in.

Click

The lock unlocked. Megan opened it. Don went down first. Followed by his team members. Once down they saw two doors, a cot, and a desk with notebooks, papers, and math books on it. What caught his eyes was the curlyhaired figure in front of the bloody clot. The figure was wearing gray sweat outfit. The figure's brown chocolate eyes showed emotion. Don looked into them. He knew  
the figure as one person. He walked up to the figure, stood in front of him, and whispered one word.

"Charlie?"

"Donnie?" Charlie had tears running down his face. Don, too. They stared into each other's eyes. The team stood back watching the brothers' reconnect, tears running down their faces. All of a sudden Don wrapped his arms around Charlie and hugged him. Charlie hugged him back. They held onto each other. Don felt Charlie go limp in his arms. He laid his unconscious brother on the ground and the team ran up to them.

Don yelled, "COLBY GO GET THE MEDICS" Colby did so.

Five minutes later he came running down the stairs with 4 medics on his tail. They had bags and a  
backboard. They processed Charlie and strapped him the board. Everyone froze when Charlie spoke.

Donnie"

Don ran up to him "Charlie I'm here."

"Save her."

"Save who Charlie?"

"Leanna"

"Who?"

"She's through the door."

"We Got to go." medic #1 stated.

"Ok. I'll be there soon, bye"

"Bye!" Don watched them go up the stairs.

The team flooded around the door.

"Hello anyone in there?"

No answer.

"Miss, step away from the door. Ok? 1…2…3…" He kicked down the door.

And there before their eyes was a young girl, Blonde hair, and wearing a Sweat outfit, sleeping on a cot.

She had a pug she was holding onto.

Don recognized the pug.

"Charlie's" He said as he pointed to the pug "I gave it to him. It was mine before"

Leanna rolled over and don spotted a blue bracelet on her wrist.

"Charlie's too" He pointed to the bracelet "Mom gave it to him"

Don lifted the girl into a fireman carry. She buried her face into his chest. The pug fell out of her grip.

Little Charlie" She mumbled.

Megan grabbed it and put it on top of her.

Megan spoke up "How old is she?"

"I'm gonna guess about 13, 14"

"Dang" Colby whispered.

They walked out. Leanna was still asleep and still carried by Don.

And they made their way to the hospital.


	4. Code Blue

Chapter 4  
**a/n: Oh a twist hahaha. Hope u like plz r&r. Thank you y'all and thank you Aggie**

Beep…Beep…BeepThe steady heart monitor sound is probably the best sound he heard in his life, besides his brother's voice he heard the first time in 24 years.

Beep…Beep…Beep…

"Donnie?" speaking of the best voice, here it is again!  
"Charlie! I'm here" Don was in a chair right beside his brother's hospital bed. He hasn't left Charlie's side since he got here.  
"Did you save her?"  
"Yeah. She's a few rooms down."  
"Good. Is she ok?"  
"Yea…What's her name?"

"Leanna.""How do u know her?"

"She's..."

"Charlie?" A familiar voice they both heard before, but not in a long time.

"Dad?"

"Oh my god! It's you! Oh my god!" He ran straight to Charlie and hugged him. They cried into each other's shoulders.  
"I missed you" Alan, Charlie and Don's father, mumbled into his ear.  
"You too. I love you"  
"You too"  
They heard a sniffle from the sidelines. They separated and saw Don standing staring at them and crying. Alan turned back to Charlie and stared at his watering chocolate brown eyes.

"Dad?"

"Yeah!"  
"Where's mom?"  
Alan turned to Don with questioning eyes. Don nodded as to answer his question. Then Alan turned back to stare at his eyes.

"Charlie. 5 years ago, she died"  
"What? How? No.No.No.No."  
"Cancer. I'm sorry"  
"No she can't be" He started crying. 10 minutes later he cried himself to sleep.  
"Dad I'm going to check on someone I'll be right back." Don stated.

"Ok."

Don walked down the hall to the room that held Leanna.

Beep…Beep…Beep...His favorite sound. Glad to hear it. How would he break the news?  
Nobody knew her last name. She was going to go to a foster home. He knew with all she's been through and god knows what those bastards did to her along with Charlie. Sooner or later he's going to arrest her. So here he goes to find out her last name, hopeful that that doesn't happen. He walked in. He walked next to her bedside.

"Leanna?" He asked. "Can you wake up?"  
"I'm awake" She opened her eyes. Her eyes scattered around and landed on Don.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Charlie?"  
"The hospital and he's down the hall." He paused. "Are you and Charlie friends?"  
"No" She paused. Don looked confused. And before he can talk she did. "He's…my dad?"  
"What! He's your dad?"  
"Yeah. He said my mom died at my birth."  
"Did he talk about anyone?"  
"His mom, he said she's beautiful, His dad, he said he great, and his best friend. He explained it like that but it was his big brother, his hero; Donnie or Don"  
He dropped into a chair his face in his hands and sobbing lightly.  
" Who are you?" She repeated.

"Donnie."

"His brother?"

"Yeah! His brother!"

"Leanna?" Megan called from outside the door. "Don I'm about to question Leanna. You staying?"  
"Yeah. I will."  
"Ok. Leanna can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure"

"How many times did they beat Charlie?"  
"A day?"

"Yeah."

"23 times."  
"What about raping him?"

Silence.

"Leanna, what about raping him?"

Silence

"Answer her!" Don stated as he punched his hand on a table.  
Everyone jumped and Leanna hid her face in her stuffed pug.  
"DON!" Megan yelled.  
"Answer me!"he yelled.  
"2 when they're in a good mood. 3 in a bad mood. Now LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
They both left. They walked down the hall and stopped near a bench.  
"Don what the hell was that?"  
"Was what?"  
"She's 13 for crying out loud. You scared her half to death."

"And?"

"She's been through hell and you're not helping!"  
Don dropped onto the bench and again head in hands.  
"Don you need to apologize to her."  
"I know but..."  
"Don." Alan said coming up to them. "Charlie's awake and asking for you of course."  
"Ok Dad, in a minute."  
"Ok" Alan said walking away.  
"Don all you need to know is you need to apologise to her." Don stood up.  
CODE BLUE ICU ROOM 2 CODE BLUE ICU ROOM 2  
Don turned to Megan and they stared at each other in silence.  
Don whispered "Charlie"

--


	5. i forgive you

24  
Chapter 6

_Ring Ring..._

"Eppes"

"Donnie? Can U Come Home?"

"Mom. Why?"

"I just need you home."

"I have two more days of training. Can I come home then?"

"Ya. Thank You."

"No problem."

Two days later Don came home. They all sat around the dinner table. Don stared at the seat Charlie sat at. Were he would refused to eat his broccoli and he swung his little legs around cause they couldn't reach the floor.

"Mom, why did I come home?"

Silence.

Then Alan spoke up.

"We need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Honey. I have cancer. It's fatal. I'm Sorry." His Mom, Margaret, apologized.

"No. NO! First Charlie, now you. NO!" Don yelled while crying.

"Don, I'm sorry." both parents said.

"No, I am!" Don said while running out of the house.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"Code Blue ICU Room 2! Code Blue ICU Room 2!"

Don turned to Megan and they stared at each other in silence till Don spoke up.

"Charlie!" With that said they both ran to Charlie's room.

"Clear!" and the doctor put the paddles to Charlie's chest and his chest lifted with the shock that ran through his body.

"Dad! What happened?"

"II don't know. He was talking. Then he closed his eyes... a..and he flat l..lined"

"Clear!" He repeated his process 3 times.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

His favourite sound came back. The doctor and nurses came out with Charlie.

"Doc what going on?"

"We found internal bleeding. We're taking him to the OR. We got to go." On cue, they left.

"Oh.My.God!" they all said.

Don turned to Alan. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Of Course, Donnie"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY CHARLIE CALLS ME THAT!" He burst out in anger and fear and left.

"Mr. Eppes?"

"Alan." Still shocked.

"Alan. He's going through a tough time right now. I know he loves you. No worries."

"We all are going through a tough time right now. I know he loves me. He will always love me."

"Good. Now what?"

"We wait."

"Ok." Megan said sitting down next to Alan. Silence filled the room for five minutes. Alan finally spoke up.

"I'm going to see if Don is still outside."

"Ok."

812375871023985789139587198275897124058710284357894705981734586124581265812

Don ran out to his car. He unlocked it and climbed inside, crying out loud.

He screamed, cried, punched and let out all his anger till he fell asleep, still in his car. He woke up to tapping.

'What is it?' He asked himself.

He opened his eyes to see his dad tapping on his window.

He started his car...rolled down his window...and turned off his engine.

"Hi Dad. Come sit in the car please. It's freezing out there."

Alan went around the front of the car...opened the door...jumped in and closed the door.

"Dad I'm sorry; it's just the whole thing with Charlie, then he flat lines, now he's in surgery." Don burst out in tears, his face in his hands. Then he looked up at his Dad, his hands are still in cup position.

"I don't want to loose him again."  
"Oh Don!" Alan hugged Don the best way he can in a car. Don cried on his shoulder.

"I know. I don't want to loose him again either."

They both cried silently together.

"I forgive you." Alan whispered.

--


	6. I'm Sorry

Beep...Beep...Beep

Silence except the heart monitor.

"Leanna" Don called into the silent room.

"Ya" she looked at Don."Oh go away".

"Leanna. I'm so sorry. Its just you know 24 years to get him. Only to now all the bad things that hes been through and how hurt he is. I just needed to know. I'm sorry"

"I forgive you Uncle Don"

"Uncle Don that sounds cool. I thought i'd be the one to have kids first. Huh?"

"I can call you Uncle Don. Right?"

"Ya. Leanna Eppes" Don looked around. Than turned back to Leanna "I'll be right back"

"Ok. Bye Uncle Donnie"

"Bye Leanna"

Don turned around and walked out of the room. He slowly walked to Charlie's empty room.

'What am I going to tell my dad?' He thought. 'Hey dad I'm sorry about all the crap you have been through but to top it of you have a grandkid whos been through hell'. Don walked into Charlie's room and he saw Alan reading the newspaper. Alan heard Don walk up and looked up from he's paper and put it down.

Don got straight down to buisness. "Dad? I got to tell you something"

"What is it Don?"

"You can stop complaining"

"About what?"

"Grand Kids"

"WHAT! Whos the girl. Is it Megan? Robin? Who" Alan said really fast.

"Dad its not me...Its Charlie...I'll explain later...Come on"

"Whats His Name?"

"Her... Leanna...Leanna Eppes"

"Oh... Lets Go" Alan got up and followed Don to Leanna's Room.

"Leanna?" Don questioned while walking in.

"That's her"

"Ya...Ya that's her"

"Leanna?"

Her eyes shot open. She looked at Don than Alan "Hey Uncle Donnie. Whos he?"

"This is my dad Alan."

"Is he Charlie's Too?"

"Ya"

"Hi Grandpa"

"This is the best day of my life"

"How"

"I got my kid back after 24 years and a grandkid"

"Oh... Awesome." They all burst up laughing. Then they saw the doctor walk in. Don said the first word.

"How did the surgery go. Doctor?"

"Its went well." Relief swept through the Eppes family.

"Can we see him?"

"In a half hour."

"Can i talk to you privately?" Don asked.

"Sure." With that the left the room.

"If the surgery went well then whats wrong?" Don asked.

"All the torture he went through he had a..."

"A...What?"

"He had a reaction to the anastsia"

"So whats going to happen."

"All we can do is keep him on the ventilator and the rest is up to him"

Don took the news well...great...not. He sat on the nearest bench in shock.

"Whats the chance he'll live"

"..."

"WHAT IS IT!" He screamed!!

"...5 percent"


	7. Mom?

"This can't be right. 5 percent. no no no" Don sat on a bench in shock. The doctor just told him Charlie has a 5 percent chance of living. How does he deal with it. How does anyone deal with it. Why? Why him? Why Charlie? He's been through so much...He can't die. "Why me"

The doctor sat down next to Don and rubbed his back. Then the doctor got up and said "I'm Sorry" Then left. Don started crying agian.

With that Alan walked up and sat next to Don with a worry look on her face.

"Don? What wrong?"

"Charlie"

"Oh My God. He's dead isn't he. Oh.My.God" Alan started crying too.

"No but he...has a 95 percent of dying"

"Thats only 5 percent chance of living. How did this happen?"

"He had a reaction to the anastia"

'Oh god' Alan thought.

The doctor came up to the Eppes and spoke quietly.

"Don. Alan. Would you like to see Charlie?"

They both nodded. They followed the doctor to Charlie's room and saw that Charlie looked so small and innocent. He didn't deserve this. There was tubes and wires everywhere. .they could see hes eyes moving side to side inside his eyelids. But what was he dreaming?

Flashback:

A shake woke up 8 year old Don. It was his 3 year old brother.Charlie.

"Whats wrong Charlie?" Concern in his voice.

"me haf a nifemuare"

"Oh i'm sorry. Want to sleef with me" Don could speak well but he has trouble with his P's.

"Yeth Peas" Don helped Charlie get into his bed then covered him with half his blanket.

The next morning there mom charged into Don's room. Crying. Looking for..Guess who?

Charlie. But what she found she took a picture of. Don was lying on his left side with his arm wrapped around Charlie. Who was on his right side head inside Don's embrace. His face was on Don's chest and his right thumb in his mouth and he was sucking on it.

End of Flashback!

Secretly! Don has the photo in his wallet and he loves it.

259829489904850928345043098502340958290348590283495809328502837582034578927039

"Charlie" Charlie heard a voice. A familiar voice. But from where?

"Charlie" There it is again. Charlie looked around. He was at his parents house. He loved it here. Still loves it here. But why was he here? Last time he remembered he was at the hospital. What was he doing here.

Charlie walked up to a mirror that was on his left. He saw himself. Full grown. 32. But what else he saw was what he was waiting for to see. It was in the background and beautiful.

His mom!

"Mom?"

"Yes baby. Its me. Is that you. You've have grown."

"I miss you."

"I only have a few minutes. But i wanted to say... you need to go back"

"I can't"

"Why not."

"They will find me."

"Baby they are in jail. You need to go back. Not for me. For the one person who loves you the most."

"Dad?"

"No... Donnie"

"He loves me?"

"Yes. He always haved."

"Oh."

"Honey. Remember your not 8 anymore. Your 32. You lost 24 years of your life and will need to learn alot. Donnie will help you."

"Oh...I'm old." They started laughing.

"Yes you are. But thats life. Go back...Ok?"

"Wait what does everyone call Donnie"

"Don...But wait till he asks you to call him Don...Go back...Ok?"

Charlie thought a moment. "Ok"

A/N: I'm posting a few chapters today. Summer vacation is exciting. Luv always.


	8. I Love you too

Don walked around Charlie's bed. He was on Charlie's left side.

"I'm Going to get coffee." Alan said.

"Ok. No so much creamer."

"Ok. I love you remember."

"I love you too." Alan left.

Don turned back to Charlie.

"Hey. It's me. Don. I know you have been through something nobody wants to go through. But you have gained alot. Number one thing is the beautiful daughter few doors down. She needs you. What about dad. He needs you. He cried everynight for you when you disappeared and he can't go through it agian. Your brain is filled with math. That math can change the world. But it's not just them that need you."

Don took a moment to pause. His eyes started to blur with tears. Don didn't notice that Charlie's eyes stopped.

"I need you Charlie. I might have been tough boy in school but that reputation crashed when you disappeared. Jocks would find me in the bathroom alone. That fight I got into that day. The day you disappeared was worth it. I love protecting. hat i'm babbling on about is i've missed you. I still miss you. You talking about math and getting me into trouble. I miss you. I need you. I need you Charlie. I love you!"

"I mean it Charlie I Love You"

At that moment Charlie started choking.

Don ran to the door."I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE"

Charlie was trying to pull the tube out.

The Doctor and other nurses were running in. The Doctor pulled the tube, that was down Charlie's throat, out.

"He should be awake soon. You have a miracle or a Angel on your hands." They all left.

Don walked back to his spot. He waited. About 5 minutes later the hand Don captured moved.

Flashback:

'if you seen this too men call 911 right away'

Don and Charlie's mom had left the news on...again. Its a habit of hers. She was in the shower. Alan was asleep. Little did thay now the two little boys (A/N: Don is 8 and Charlie is 3..again.) they raised is under a blanket with a flashlight in Don's room.

"Tose men they gowing tof come fo us?"

"I Hofe not Charlie. If they do i will save you. I will protect you." Charlie grabbed Don's hand and squeezed it. They held each other the whole night.

(End of flashback)

"Charlie?"

"Donnie?"

"Oh my god" Don started crying of joy

A Silent LONG Pause

"I love you too."

"You heard?"

"Yep."

"Oh..Its all true. Now go to sleep.Buddy"

Charlie fell back to sleep. So did Don. Head on the bed. Hand and hand. Thats how Alan found them.


	9. 3 days without her

The next day Charlie was sitting up. The doctors brought him breakfast and now hes eating it waiting for hes brother and father to get here.

Leanna is sleeping still in her room. Shes been getting better but still scared of people. She trusts three boys. All have the same last name.

Eppes. Don, Alan, And her father Charlie.

No matter how hurt CHarlie was he was always by he's Daughters side. He almost got himself killed alot protecting her.

All lost in thought Charlie didnt notice Alan standing in the door way.

"Charlie?" Charlie got startled and dropped his food on the floor. "Omg im so sorry" Alan picked up his food and through it away"

"Its Okay"

"Something wrong son?" Alan sat next to him on is hospital bed.

"Yea. I guess."

"Whats wrong?"

"Leanna. I haven't seen her in 3 days" Charlie had a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Awww." Alan Hugged him the best he could. Then the doctor walked in.

"Charlie. We need to take you to check on ur internal bleeding"

"ok." They take him away right when Don walks in.

"Um. Dad where they taking him"

"To check on his internal bleeding. Did you Know he hasnt seen Leanna in 3 days?"

"Really? I I got A Plan"


	10. Nightmares and Happy tears

Charlie was tired. He barely slept because every four hours a doctor or nurse would come in and take hes blood pressure or blood. When the doctors took him to Ultra Sound then cat scan it wore him out more. On the way back he noticed something. Hes daughter's room was empty. He started to panic. They wheeled him into hes room and there she was. Sitting up and talking to Don.

"DADDY!!!!!!" She yelled. He wanted to hug her but he couldnt sit up.

"Leanna. Hey." He said. He almost started crying. Not sad tears. Happy ones. For the first time in a long time. He cried happy tears.

"Why are you crying daddy. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Sweetie there not sad tears." The nurses wheel him on the other side of the table. He turned to her. "There happy ones. Just like the ones I cried when you were born."

Don and Alan stood in the corner. Watching this beautiful scene. They were about to cry happy tears too. It was a beautiful moment. Hopefully it wont be ruin.

"Daddy are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm Okay. We will be fine." A Unknown girl walked into the room. Charlie stared at her. Like Maybe she new her.

"Oh My im so sorry I'm Amita. Sorry I'm looking for a room 349." She looked around. She turned around. "Oh its right here. Sorry." She left.

"That was weird." Don said.

"Yea. It was. Hey I'm sorry I'm really tired." Charlie said laying down. Right when hes head the pillow he was out like a light.

"Uncle Donnie?"

"Yea?" He walked up to her bed.

"Will Daddy be okay?"

"Of course. Why don't you go to sleep"

"Okay." She fell asleep too.

"Donnie. Lets go get some coffee"

"Okay dad." They left and got some coffee downstairs.

-_- -_- -_- -_-

When Charlie went to sleep he had the weirdest dream. He dreamt about Amita. He new her from somewhere. But he just couldn't figure it out. He was woken up by someone shaking him. He woke up and saw Leanna.

"Lea. What are you doing out of bed?"

"Daddy. I know I'm not suppose to get out of bed but i had a nightmare."

"Then you can get in mine sweetie. With me you'll never have another nightmare." Charlie tried his best to scoot over. He managed to make room for Leanna. Leanna layed next to her daddy and they both fell into a blissful sleep. Nightmare free.


End file.
